


Preparations

by anemptymargin



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-16
Updated: 2010-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicholas sucks it up and purchases some much needed items in preparation for a future event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preparations

**Author's Note:**

> Short vignette piece. Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine.

Nicholas nervously tapped his fingers against the counter, waiting for the clerk's attention. Casually, he grouped his items together on the small counter; Cornetto in mint, laundry soda, sugar - none of it being what he had actually come in to purchase, but had ended up picking up anyway. He hadn't thought it would be so nerve wracking to do something as simple as purchase personal items, but it was Sandford and few mechanisms were quite as well oiled as the local gossip mill.

"Afternoon Inspector Angel." Mrs. Morrison, smiled brightly as she turned back to her till. "I didn't even hear you there." She rang the purchases quickly, bundling them all in one sack. "Will that be all for you, then?"

After double checking he was alone in the shop, Nicholas leaned in slightly and lowered his voice. "No, actually. I also need a pack of condoms." He felt the urge to flee once more creeping up in his stomach. "Have you got any lubricant?"

"Bearings need a bit of a slip, eh?" The older woman raised an eyebrow.

"No, not that sort. Ehm, for the condoms…" Nicholas blushed, feeling the temperature rising under his collar as though he were back in primary school.

"I know what you meant, luv, just like to get a bit of a rise out of the boys that buy it." She laughed softly, adding a large bottle to the sack. "What sort are you looking for?"

"Erm, just the regular kind, thank you." He leaned heavily against the counter, his eyes once more darting back to the door as he blindly hands her the money.

"Let me know how it works out for you, then. Best of luck and all." The woman chuckled, offering a friendly wave as Nicholas blushed full on. "Tell Danny I said hello."

***END***

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fictional parody in no way intended to infringe upon the rights of any individual or corporate entity. Any and all characters or celebrity personae belong to their rightful owners. Absolutely no money has or will be gained from this work. Please do not publicly link, repost or redistribute without letting me know first.


End file.
